Halloween Atsuya x Afuro y Endo x Kazemaru
by Blanca Memves
Summary: Deciden pasar la tarde de halloween en un lugar del cementerio...


¡Hola! Gomen por el fic pendiente. Espero que os guste ^^.

_**One-shot, Halloween.**____**Kazemaru x Endo, Atsuya x Aphrodite.**_

-¿Tienes miedo Kazemaru?- Pregunta un pelirosa de nombre Atsuya Fubuki.

-¡Claro que no Atsuya!- Responde el peliazul llamado Ichirouta Kazemaru.

-¡Pues anímate! Venga… Seremos, tú, yo y Atsuya.- Intenta persuadir a Kazemaru un castaño hiperactivo con una banda naranja colgada del cuello de nombre Mamoru Endo.- Porfaaaaaaa.-

-Endo... Bueno vale voy…- Cede Kazemaru.

Unas manos de cierto rubio se posan sobre los ojos de Atsuya. Atsuya se estremece al sentir las manos frías del rubio.- ¿Qué demonios…?-

-Cucú, ¿Quién soy?- Pregunta una melodiosa voz al oído de el pelirosa.

-¿Afeminado? No me pegues estos sustos.- El mencionado destapa al pelirosa y le sonríe provocando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Que no me llames afeminado… Llámame Aphrodite. No es tan difícil.- Dice Aphrodite revolviéndole los cabellos a Atsuya provocando que este se sonroje más de lo que esta.- ¿De qué habláis?-

-No nada, es que vamos a ir a investigar el panteón de Kyomaru el decapitado, mañana en halloween.- Dice Kazemaru.

-¿Él que dicen que si entras a su panteón su espíritu se acerca a ti y te corta la cabeza?- Pregunta Endo tenebrosamente con una linterna de a saber dónde ha salido debajo de la cara.

-S-si e-ese.- Tartamudea Atsuya aun sonrojado.

-¿Te apuntas?- Pregunta Kazemaru.

-¿Tú vas a ir?- Pregunta Aphrodite a Atsuya.

-S-sí.- Responde Atsuya.

-¡Entonces me apunto!- Grita entusiasmado nuestro rubio agarrándose al brazo de su amado pelirosa.- ¿Es mañana?-

-S-sí.- Responde sonrojadisimo.

-¡Disfracémonos!-Gritan Endo y Aphrodite entusiasmados. Y todos se quedan: - ¡Venga porfaaaaa!- Dice balanceando a Kazemaru de los hombros. Este se sonroja ante el contacto y baja la cabeza para que no se note.

-N-ni d-de c-coña...- Responden los ukes a la vez. (Yo: En este fic Atsuya y Kazemaru son los ukes y Endo y Aphrodite son los semes.).

-¡Aguafiestas!-Exclaman los dos semes al mismo tiempo.

-Sentaos alumnos.- Dice el sensei entrando en clase.

-Mañana en la puerta el cementerio a las ocho menos cuarto que es Sábado, ¿ok?- Concluye Endo.

-Ok.- Dicen el resto. Los semes se van a sentar con sus ukes.

(Yo: esta letra es de las notas que se mandan en clase)

Atsuya está mirando atentamente al profesor pero, sin embargo, no le está haciendo ni caso, está pensando en su amado rubio que tiene al lado. De repente el antes mencionado le pasa una nota que dice:

¿Te aburres? Supongo que sí, yo al menos sí. Buenos a lo que iba, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa? Di que si porfiiii…

Aphrodite.

Atsuya se sonroja y le responde:

Sí, me aburro mucho… puffff No se cómo se lo apaña para poder hacer la clase de historia más aburrida de lo que es. Vale sí quiero que me acompañes a casa pero la tuya que da en la otra dirección.

Atsuya.

El rubio le sonríe y le da otra nota.

Da igual, yo te acompaño. Jejejeje.

XXX

Aphrodite.

El pelirosa se queda confuso al no entender que eran las XXX que hay en la nota.

¿Que significa XXX?

Atsuya 

Aphrodite se sonroja y responde:

¿Ya lo sabrás? Quizá algún día…

Aphrodite 

***Con Endo y Kazemaru***

Endo le pasa una notita a Kazemaru.

Oye Kaze te acompaño a tu casa. ¿Ok?

Endo

Kazemaru se sonroja un poco y le responde:

Claro ^^. Pero…

¿Sabes cómo hace este sensei para hacer la clase de historia de lo que es?

Jejejeje.

Kazemaru

Endo al terminar de leer se pone a reírse a carcajada limpia, al sensei no le hace mucha gracia que se riera en su clase asique le lanza el borrador de la pizarra. Endo cae al suelo y todos se ríen, incluyendo al peliazul que tiene sentado a su lado.

Al terminar la clase los semes se van con sus ukes a casa.

***Con Aphrodite y Atsuya***

**Pov Aphrodite:**

_Qué guapo es mi angelito rosado…_ Pienso mientras mi mano se acerca a la tuya. Rozo mi mano con la tuya, solo eso un roce pero siento un corriente eléctrica al tocarte. Sin pensármelo dos veces te cojo de la mano.

-¡¿Q-qué h-haces a-afeminado?!- Me preguntas sobresaltado.

-Cogerte de la mano. ¿Te molesta?-

-N-no…- Me respondes tímidamente, apartando la vista, para que no note un pequeño sonrojo en tus mejillas. Vamos caminando lentamente hacia tu casa. En la puerta de tu casa antes de que cierres la puerta te planto un beso en la mejilla y me voy con una amplia sonrisa.

**Fin Pov Aphrodite.**

**Pov Atsuya:**

_¡Me ha besado! Wow… Le amo…_ Pienso mientras me recargo en la puerta y me siento en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien hermano?- Escucho una voz. Es la voz de mi hermanito Shirou.

-Sí etto… ¡El afeminado me ha besado!- Grito a los cuatro vientos.- Bueno en la mejilla… ¡Pero me ha besado!-

-¡¿De verdad?!-

-¡Sí! Bueno en la mejilla… ¡Pero ha sido un beso!-

-Tienes razón no importa donde haya sido.-

-Sí bueno me voy a cambiar.- Digo mientras subo las escaleras a mi cuarto.

***Con Kazemaru y Endo***

**Pov Endo:**

-Vámonos.- Te digo mientras te cojo de la mano tirando de ti. Cuando dejo de correr te miro a la cara y deposito una suave caricia en tu mejilla apartándote el flequillo de tu ojo derecho dejándome ver tus ojos rojizos. Me quedo así unos segundos mirándote y después seguimos caminando hacia tu casa cogidos de la mano. Al llegar a tu puerta la abres, y antes de que te metas en casa te beso la frente. Tú te sonrojas. _Si supieras cuanto te amo…_ Pienso mientras me voy y te dejo con palabra en la boca.

**Fin Pov Endo.**

***Al día siguiente en la puerta del cementerio***

_Hum… He llegado muy pronto, _pensaba Afuro. Después de unos segundos, este levanta la mano en forma de saludo, a un puntito azul que se iba acercando, poco a poco.

-Hola Kaze.- Saluda Afuro animadamente.

-Hola Afuro-kun, ¿te pasa algo? Estas muy alegre.-

-Bueno… Quizá tendrá algo que ver con que voy a ver a **MI** adorado ángel rosado.-

-Jejejeje, no llames a Atsuya así cuando este él delante. Jejejeje.-

-Jejejeje.-

-¿De qué tanto se ríen?- Pregunta "el ángel rosado".

-¡De nada!- responden los dos a la vez nerviosamente.

-¡Chicos miren! Allí viene Endo.- Dice Atsuya animado, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Ese sonrojo siempre esta cuando Afuro está con él, aunque era tan leve que Afuro no lo notaba.

-¡Hola chicos!- Grita muy animadamente Endo.- Vamos, es por aquí.- Dice Endo siendo seguido por el resto de los chicos. Paran al llegar a una cabaña muy pequeña.

-¿Aquí? ¿No es muy pequeño?- Pregunta Kazemaru.

-Kazemaru-kun dentro hay escalones.- Responde Endo mientras abre la puerta, así dejando ver unos "interminables" escalones. Los chicos bajaron los escalones. Cuando miraron a su alrededor, se decepcionaron bastante. No era ni por asomo lo qué ellos esperaban.

-Bah… ¡Esto es un asco!- Refunfuña Atsuya cruzando sus brazos en su pecho y poniendo un puchero muy kawai. Afuro suelta una pequeña risita y abraza de la cadera a Atsuya.- ¡¿Q-que ha-haces a-afeminado?!-

-Calmar tus humos.- Responde tan tranquilo. Atsuya tiene las mejillas súper rojas.

-Ya deja al pobrecillo…- Dice Endo.- ¿Por qué no jugamos a verdad o atrevimiento?- Todos se miran y asienten. Se sientan en un coro, de derecha a izquierda están: Kazemaru, Atsuya, Endo y Afuro.

-Yo empiezo.- Dice Atsuya sonriendo pícaramente.- Elijo a Endo. ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?-

-Verdad.- Responde Endo.

-¿Te gusta alguien?-

-Y-yo, a m-mi…- Endo se sonroja fuertemente.- Sí.-

-Jejejeje, ¿quién es?-

-No puedes preguntar dos veces. Solo una.- Le regaña Kazemaru.- Ahora te toca elegir a alguien Endo.-

-Hum…- Endo se queda pensativo unos instantes- A ti Kazemaru. ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?-

-Verdad.-

-¿Quién te gusta?- Pregunta pícaramente Endo, pero con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas. Kazemaru se sorprende ante tal pregunta y se sonroja fuertemente.

-A-a m-mi m-me g-gustas t-tú.- Responde entrecortadamente. Endo se queda en shock y no sabe qué decir. Kazemaru baja la cabeza triste (Se da por rechazado) y sale corriendo y llorando.

-¡Espera Kazemaru!- Grita Endo corriendo tras él. Atsuya y Afuro se quedan solos. De repente se oye un sonido.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunta intrigado Atsuya. Afuro se levanta y sube las escaleras, segundos después baja y dice:

-La puerta se ha cerrado a causa del viento y esta atrancada…- Se sienta al lado de Atsuya nuevamente y añade:- Espero qué no tarden en venir…-

Atsuya se asusta y se abraza al pecho de Afuro con temor.

-T-tengo m-miedo.-Dice Atsuya temblando a causa del temor.

-Tranquilo… No pasa nada pronto nos sacarán, seguro.-

-No es qué… Tengo claustrofobia. No me gustan los espacios cerrados.- Atsuya se abraza todavía más fuerte a Afuro.- No me dejes…-

-Nunca.- Responde mientras le responde al abrazo con cariño.

***Con Kazemaru y Endo***

Kazemaru cansado de correr se para en un parque cercano.

-Mirad qué preciosidad tenemos aquí…- Dice una voz detrás suya.

-Dejadme en paz.- Dice Kazemaru con miedo. El pelirrojo hace caso omiso a lo qué el peliazul le dice y le acorrala contra la pared plantándole un apasionado beso. Cuela sus frías manos por debajo de la camiseta del peliazul. De repente el pelirrojo cae al suelo y detrás de él se ve su salvador. -¡¿Endo?!- El aludido se gira y le da una cariñosa sonrisa. Se gira de nuevo y acaba con los otros tres chicos.

-Kazemaru… ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-S-sí.- Endo tras escuchar eso se lanza a los brazos de Kazemaru y rompe a llorar.

-Estaba preocupadísimo… También te amo Kazemaru, también te amo.- Endo acerca lentamente su rostro al de Kazemaru y se funden en un cálido beso.- ¿Quieres salir conmigo entonces?- Pregunta Endo sonriendo.

-Por supuesto qué sí.- Dice Kazemaru sonriendo cálidamente.

***Con Atsuya y Afuro***

Atsuya esta hiperventilando, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y abrazando a Afuro. Con su cabeza reposada en el pecho de Afuro. Este le esta acariciando su espalda, intentado tranquilizando.

-Tranquilo, saldremos de aquí… No hiperventiles, no te sentará bien.- Dice Afuro con una voz cariñosa y tranquilizadora.

-T-tengo m-miedo A-Afuro…- Dice Atsuya comenzando a llorar agarrándose todavía más fuerte a Afuro. –N-nunca m-me d-dejes… snif snif…-

-Nunca te dejaré.- Afirma Afuro mientras deposita un cariñoso beso en la frente.- Tranquilo pequeño…- Atsuya levanta su cabeza, dejando ver sus ojos grises llenos de lágrimas. Minutos después el aire escasea y cuesta respirar. Por aquello los dos están recostados en el suelo y tartamudeando.

-A-Atsuya y-yo q-quería d-decirte a-algo i-importante…- Intenta decir Afuro.

-¿Q-qué q-quieres?- Tartamudea este intentando levantarse.

-T-te a-amo.- Dice Afuro mirando a los ojos a Atsuya. Este incrédulo abre bien los ojos y empieza a llorar.

-N-no e-es t-tiempo d-de b-bromas… N-no ha-hace….- Intenta decir Atsuya pero Afuro se ha adelantado besándolo cariñosamente, segundos después sus bocas empiezan a danzar. Atsuya abraza el cuello de Afuro, y este le abraza por la cintura. Afuro lame el labio inferior de Atsuya pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Atsuya se lo concede, dando a pasar su lengua por la cavidad del pelirosa, comienza una lucha de lenguas. Lucha qué Afuro gana, recorre toda la cavidad de Atsuya, por el interior de sus mejillas y sus dientes, intentando no olvidarlo. El aire escasea y se tienen qué separar, con un hilo de saliva qué nos une de comisura a comisura.

-Y-yo tam-también t-te a-amo.- Responde entrecortadamente Atsuya, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio empezando a sollozar.- Si t-tengo qué p-pasar mi u-ultimo día d-de v-vida con alguien, me a-alegra de p-pasarlo contigo.- Confiesa Atsuya sonrojado antes de quedar inconsciente. De repente se oye un ruido y pasos qué vienen hacia ellos.

-¡Chicos! ¿Estáis bien?- Grita Endo acercándose a Atsuya.

-Nos quedamos encerrados, necesitamos aire…- Responde Afuro a punto de desmayarse.

-¡Aguanta un poco!- Dice Kazemaru ayudando a Afuro a ponerse en pie. Ya fuera del panteón Atsuya despierte y es abrazado por un preocupadísimo Afuro.

-Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?- Pregunta Afuro con una cara de preocupación extrema.

-Sí, tranquilo Afuro…- Responde tranquilizando a su novio.

-¿Cariño? ¿Y no le llamas afeminado? ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?- Pregunta Kazemaru con cara de; ¡¿WTF?!

-Bueno pues cuando quedamos atrapados, nos declaramos, nos aceptamos y ahora somos novios.- Dice Afuro dando un cariñoso beso a Atsuya en sus labios.- ¿Y vosotros? Estáis cogidos de la mano.- Los dos chicos se sonrojan.

-Sí. Estamos saliendo.- Afirma Endo.

-Bueno creo qué es hora de qué nos vayamos.- Dice Kazemaru intentando ocultar sus sonrojadas mejillas apartando la vista.

-Sí. Yo acompaño a Atsuya a su casa. Tú deberías ser acompañado por Endo a tu casa.- Dice Afuro guiñándole un ojo a Endo. Los semes acompañaron a sus respectivos ukes a sus casas sanos y salvos y después los semes se volvieron a sus casas y vivieron felices para siempre, o algo por estilo…

Fin

Espero qué os haya gustado… dejad reviuws porfaaaaaaa os lo pido de corazón besos ^^.


End file.
